


Confusion

by haruka



Category: Okane ga Nai
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual, Okane ga Nai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-24
Updated: 2005-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be warned that this story is based on a yaoi manga with non-consensual sexual situations between two adult males.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

Confusion (Okane ga Nai)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Ayase Yukiya came into the empty suite and looked around. "Kanou-san?" he called out, fairly sure he wouldn't receive an answer. Kanou shouldn't be home at this time of day.

The pretty eighteen-year-old put his bookbag on the ground by the couch and sat down to start digging out the day's class work. He wanted to get a little studying in before dinnertime, if he could focus well enough. He caught sight of a bruise on his wrist and sighed. The problem was that thinking of Kanou's reaction to what happened that day was more than distracting.

Another student had grabbed him in the men's room and had tried to have his way with him. Kuba-san had saved him in time, faithful bodyguard that he was, but Ayase obviously retained evidence of the assault. Would Kanou-san be angry with him? Would he make him quit college?

Kanou Somuku was such a complex man. Ayase still didn't understand why he had paid 1.2 billion dollars for him at the underground slave auctions. Yes, he reaped the rewards of Ayase's body with alarming frequency, but Kanou was a handsome, powerful, wealthy man. He could probably have anyone he wanted _without_ paying a billion dollars for the privilege.

Then there was his owner's attitude. He could be so kind and tender, despite his fearsome temper. However, the strangest things set him off and next thing Ayase knew the man would be on top of him with no hint of gentleness at all. If only he knew what it was that bothered Kanou so much, he was certain he could reassure him. For now, though, every attack on Ayase by another man meant a counterattack by Kanou, as if he was reaffirming his claim.

Ayase sighed again. Kanou-san doesn't need to feel insecure, he thought. While he desired to some day pay off the debt that was his auction price, it didn't necessarily mean he wanted to leave Kanou. It was all very complicated.

His cell phone rang and he saw that it was Kanou himself calling -- probably for his daily report on how school had gone. Ayase took a deep breath and raised the phone to his ear. He hoped he'd be brave enough to both be honest and to face the inevitable consequences later.

\--

(Word challenge -- Complicated)

(2005)

Okane ga Nai belongs to Tohru Kousaka

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
